I'm A Cat?
by Aeri the Owl
Summary: Erica is a normal, twenty-four year old woman living in London. When she goes for a walk, she doesn't expect to be hit by a car and die. Now, she's surrounded by the clans, with the weight of a prophecy on her mind. There will be her... The one to rise from an old life to a new life. She will be the one of the sound of Thunder, who will shed light and save the Clans... No slash yet
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC!**

Erica's POV

* * *

I sat there, staring blankly at my computer screen. I absolutely hated writer's block, and had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever. I needed something interesting to write about. My trip to my mum's place, an action packed story! At least _something _people would enjoy. And if I didn't, my fans (about fourteen) would dismiss me and find someone new and more creative than I.

I started off at my computer. Writing whatever came to mind. Still, it didn't work. Finally, my boredom and stress seemed to press down on me. I nearly slammed my laptop shut, jolted out of my chair, sending it skidding and falling to the floor, and grabbing my jacket. Swiftly, I pulled it over my shoulders and opened the door to the hallway of my flat floor.

There, I quickly ran down the stairs and slowed down at the door, opening it, and taking a walk. Maybe some fresh air and some nice relaxation in the grass will inspire me. I might even write about cures to writer's block. Would make sense. My fans would understand my lateness!

* * *

I froze at the sound of the deafeningly loud sound of screeching tires, freezing in my place. The car hit, and I was on the ground within moments, neck broken, nose bleeding, dead. I barely registered the distant sound of meowing and rushing feet to my left and right, before I floated away into the nothingness of death...

Or so I thought. Instead, I was flying through all of memories, from my childhood, to my death. My death the most vivid memory. I was walking across the street, making careful precautions like looking at the crossing sign. I was supposed to go and the cars were supposed to stop. But no, this particular cab driver decided he was too busy talking furiously on the phone to notice the twenty-one year old woman walking across the street. Suddenly, I notice him and freeze in fear and he slams on his brakes. But he was minutes late. Within seconds, I was on the ground, bleeding in pain, while I floated away from this world.

As I floated, I continued to think on and on about my life. About my family. About my mum, who was already sick with cancer in the hospital, losing her seconds. Without family. And here I was, guilt flooding me. Finally, I thought to say, "No." into the darkness, and repeat it over and over again, until I was screaming it and my voice was raw.

That's when I felt like I was falling. Fast. So fast, there wasn't time to recognize the sky, the wind, and the clouds, as I landed on the hard ground. I expected pain, shock, something. Instead, I felt calm and rolled onto my back. Surrounding me, was an entire group of shiny clouds in the middle of a flowery meadow. One of the cats started meowing to me, and I look downed to it, uncomprehendingly. This cat was a tortoiseshell she-cat by the looks of it, and if I were a cat, I would think she was beautiful.

She seemed to give me a sympathetic look before I felt like laying down. I went along with the feeling and lay down, where the she-cat stepped onto my chest and looked at me deeply through the eyes. Suddenly, she jumped off of me. I started hearing my bones pop, hear them shifting and moving, and feel my organs changing. And surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Instead, I felt a cool calm and rolled on my side, where I promptly fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Other Cats

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

_Erica's Point of View_

When I woke up, I found that I was surrounded by cats staring at me. Some looked concerned while others seemed to look outraged. Among these cats was a brown tom with dark brown to black stripes. He seemed to be the leader of the group, which consisted of three other cats: a white tom with blue eyes, a once-beautiful she-cat with a terrible scar across her face and a missing eye, and a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

As I gazed at them and they gazed at me in silence, I realized that I was now standing up and seemed tiny compared to these cats. Why would I be tinier than a cat? I looked down and jumped when I noticed my human body wasn't there. Instead, there were tiny white paws, a furry gray body, and black spots dappling my body. When I looked up, I noticed the cats had walked away a few fee- er- tail lengths away. They were talking urgently, and I knew it was about me.

Finally, the brown and black one with broad shoulders made walked over to me. "Where's your mother?" He asked, I suddenly knew what to do. I looked to the ground, trying to make myself look as pitiful as possible. It helped that I was covered in mud and had a few scratched, of which I believed were from the crash from my death. I also looked a little thin due to being skinny as a twig when I was human. "Sh-she was killed in a c-car crash a few d-days ago... My siblings w-were t-taken by the u-ugly creatures with no fur a m-mon- er- m-moon ago," I replied, making my voice crack to add on to the act. I found it ironic that I made the excuse of being with no mother due to a car crash. Very ironic indeed. I also stuttered along with how I expressed the time, not knowing if cats knew about days, weeks, months, or years.

The tom gave me a huge look of sympathy. Throughout my telling of story, the rest of the group came to listen. "Oh, you poor thing! You don't look older than two moons! What's your name dear?" Asked the she-cat with a scar. I thought on this answer for a moment before replying, "I-I don't have one. M-mother a-always told me t-that naming me would c-cause her to gr-grow attached t-to me, m-making it harder f-for her to leave me when the time came." As I spoke more, I noticed my voice sounded high-pitched and childish, but that was because I was now a baby.

The entire group looked shocked. At once, the cat with the scar started to try and comfort me. I found that she was a very motherly cat. The white cat with blue eyes watched from behind her, giving me a look of sympathy. All of the cats were giving me a look of sympathy. "I-I don't mind. M-mother a-always knew what was r-right and wrong. S-she did everything f-for my own s-safety. I don't c-care if I d-don't have a name. I-I wanna know yours!" I tried to make it as though I was forcing myself to be cheerful.

"Aw! Well, my name is Brightheart, dear!" The she cat replied, sounding like she was forcing herself to be cheery for my sake. Definitely motherly. The white tom spoke up, "I'm Cloudtail." The tom with broad shoulders next, "I'm Brambleclaw and the ginger she-cat is Squirrelflight." Squirrelflight seemed annoyed that he said her name for her. She said, "You know, I _can _speak for myself Brambleclaw!" I giggled at their bickering.

"Oh be quiet you two! She probably needs food in her belly and a warm place to stay right now! Plus, it looks like it's about to rain!" Brightheart exclaimed, shutting the two cats up. "Come on dear, lets get you back to camp," she cooed, picking me up by the scruff of my neck and purring. "Brightheart, we never agreed to taking her to camp," Brambleclaw said. Brightheart's purring stopped and she set me down, before saying, "And you would _dare _leaving a poor, innocent kit out here? In the rain, mind you!"

Brambleclaw look annoyed for a moment. Then, he studied me and sighed. "Fine, lets go. Kit, can you walk?" He said, giving in the Brightheart's glare. I tried walking forward, but was not used to using four legs and fell down, legs also feeling like jelly and very tired. "Oh come on Brambleclaw! Of course she can't walk! She's exhausted," Brightheart exclaimed, very annoyed. Brambleclaw and Brightheart glared at each other for a moment.

Then, suddenly, I felt a raindrop on my nose. Then another, and another. Brightheart quickly picked me up and started to go in the direction of her camp, apparently. I heard paw steps behind us as the rest of the group tried to keep up. As we went along, I was shivering in excitement.


	3. Meet Moonkit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! JUST MY OC! THANKS!**

**Author's Note: Guys, I am SUPER SORRY that I haven't uploaded in forever. Feel free to throw me into the Writer's Hall of Shame. Anyways, along with a chapter for this story, a chapter for my Avengers/ X Men Fanfic is up as well. As I said in the other story, sit back, relax, put on your reading glasses if you have to and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Erica's Point of View_

I sat nervously in the 'den' of the apparent leader of the group of cats living in this small hollow. It had started to pour by the time I was taken up into the leader's den. I made it appear that I was looking down at my little white paws in sadness and fear. I could just feel the green eyes of the leader bore onto my back as he silently conversed with Brambleclaw and Brightheart. I believe they were deciding whether or not to keep me or send me to a new clan that they owed a debt to. I stayed silent, knowing that I had no place in the conversation.

Finally, their conversation ended with I believe Brightheart having the last word. The leader approached me and said, "Little one, are you sure you have nowhere else to go?" I should my head, making it look sad and pitiful. I was glad that I was such a good actor, for the leader seemed to believe me and said, "Alright, I will allow you to join our clan. My name is Firestar by the way." I looked up and tried to make a cat-smile. Firestar smiled back. "We will have your naming ceremony now," he said, before jumping to his feet and walking out of the den.

Brightheart looked at me happily before purring and licking the top of my head while Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and walked out of the den. Brightheart didn't seem to care as she pushed me to my feet. I wobbled out the den to where Firestar was standing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under the the High Rock for a clan meeting," he yowled out over the hollow. Cats started coming out of dens, or cats who were already out of their dens perked to listen. A lot of the cats seemed to be annoyed about having to stand in the rain for the meeting, and I found myself shivering, feeling cold in this weather.

"Today, a kit was found in the forest by Brambleclaw's patrol a while ago. This kit was found starving and hurt with no kin or name. I would like her to join the clan," Firestar began. Some cats began to show their agreement or disagreement in the matter. "Silence!" Firestar's voice rang over the Clan, silencing the noise immediately. "Her name shall be Moonkit, and she shall stay in the nursery with Daisy until she is apprenticed," he continued. The cats of the clan yelled, "Moonkit, Moonkit!" It made me happy.

Brightheart helped me down from the High Rock and introduced me to Daisy, who I thought was very pretty, even if I was a human earlier. Daisy smiled at me warmly, which I returned happily. Brightheart nodded to Daisy for going off to her own devices. "Come, now, dear, I wouldn't want you to get sick," she said, already gaining a motherly air. I started to remember my own mum, but pushed it away before I cried a little. I nodded and she helped me walk to the nursery, where I was greeted with six pairs of eyes. Five of these eyes were small and I could tell that they were the other kits living in here.

One bounded towards me. It was a black and white tom. "Hi, I'm Toadkit!" He squeaked excitedly. "I'm your new brother!" He yelled excitedly again. "Oh, Toadkit, please calm down a little. It looks like Ferncloud is trying to nap," Daisy gently scolded Toadkit, amusement flickering in her eyes. Suddenly, she looked down on my scrawny form and said, "Here, dear, you rest for a moment while I go and grab you a mouse." I instantly felt like vomiting, but suppressed the urge, knowing that I was a cat now and it would probably taste good to my new taste buds. Nodding, I found a cozy place to lay down and rest for a moment. What I didn't notice was that there was a dark cream kit laying right next to where I was going, so I jumped when she moved and looked at me for a moment.

"Who're you?" She asked curiously, sniffing me a little. Before I could respond, Toadkit said, "This is Moonkit! She's gonna be our new sister!" The she-cat looked at me and smiled. "Wow, that's so cool! My name's Rosekit, by the way," the she-cat introduced. Suddenly, Daisy appeared with a mouse in her jaws.

Dropping it in front of me, she said, "This is pretty big. You should share this with Rosekit and Toadkit." I nodded before sniffing the carcass. Then, I went and took a bite near where Rosekit and Toadkit were gobbling up greedily. To my pleasure and disgust, it tasted amazing to my taste-buds and I began to gobble it up along with my new siblings.

Soon, there were only bones where we had eaten and Daisy cleaned them up. That's when I noticed that there were new kits staring at me in wonder. Now that I think of it, they were probably watching me since I got into this den.

I smiled at them warmly and they approached me before introducing themselves, "Hi, I'm Briarkit!" One dark brown she cat said to me. A gray tom with black stripes came up to me and said, "I'm Bumblekit!" Finally, a she cat came to me and said, "I'm Blossomkit!" She was pale brown with a dark stripe down her spine. I smiled warmly at them. "Nice to meet you. I'm-" I was cut off when Briarkit said, "Moonkit! Sorry to interrupt but we already heard you introducing yourself to Rosekit."

A grey she cat with stripes said, "Now,, Briarkit, be polite. Hello dear, my name is Millie." I smiled at her warmly and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

Inside my heart, I could feel happy. Maybe this new cat life wouldn't be so bad!


End file.
